gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth
The XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth is a mobile suit which appears in the manga Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7. Technology & Combat Characteristics An upgrade of XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 "Patchwork". When it turns out that the SNRI can no longer supply the Crossbone Vanguard anymore, all remaining parts are used to make the Full Cloth upgrade. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :These head mounted shell firing weapons have high rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors, and are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Mega Machine Cannon :The Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth is equipped with a pair of mega machine cannons in chest-mounted skull motif, and they are more powerful than the vulcan guns. ;*Beam Saber :Beam sabers are close combat weapons that emit a blade of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through any physical armor not treated to resist it. The Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth is equipped with two beam sabers stored in shoulder racks. They also serve as the beam guns for the core fighter. ;*Heat Dagger :An alternative close combat weapon, the heat dagger is unlike most heat weapons as its blade is heated using leftover heat from the leg's thrusters. The heated blade can melt the enemies armor on contact. The heat daggers are stored in the legs, one in each calf. Normally, it is handheld when in use, but it can also slide out of the sole as a surprise attack. ;*Scissor Anchor :The Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth is equipped with a scissor anchor stored on the front right skirt armor. This anchor is attached to the Gundam by long chains and uses a scissor claw to grip objects. While this is not an offensive weapon per-say, it provides several uses in combat. It can be used to grip the limb of an enemy machine to ensnare it, or to reel it in closer to the Crossbone Gundam for melee combat. It can also be used to turn ensnared mobile suits into bludgeoning weapons by pulling on the chain. The scissor anchor can also be used to stabilize the Gundam's footing in case of emergencies, such as when fighting the wind force of an explosion. ;*Beam Shield/Beam Marker :Mounted on each forearms, the beam shield can block both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. Beam shield generators can be built into the arm of the mobile suit or they can be optional equipment, a unit that mounts on the mobile suit's arm and draws power directly from the fusion reactor. The beam shield generators of the Crossbone Gundams can further take advantage of beam energy malleability, forming four short beam blades at the corners of the beam shield generator that meet at the center, which gives the brand marker as a whole a pyramidal shape. The brand marker slides over the fist of the mobile suit and is used as a punching weapon. When used, the the brand marker leaves an X-shaped hole, if the target area isn't completely destroyed. ;*Screw Whip :A handheld whip-like weapon with a sharp crown-like tip that can rotate rapidly like a drill to increase its penetration power, it is stored in the rear skirt armor. ;*Peacock Smasher :This crossbow-like weapon mounts nine separate beam guns which can be fired in any arrangement, but simultaneous use drains its energy and requires the replacement of the barrel parts. ;*Muramasa Blaster :A sword-like weapon with a gun handle in the guard and with a skull and crossbones painted on the sides. The Muramasa Blaster is quite large, at least half the length of the X-1 Full Cloth's height if not longer. The Muramasa Blaster mounts a total of 15 beam emitters, one beam gun on the tip of the sword that can also emit a beam saber and 14 beam blade emitters that line the sides, making it usable for both long and short range combat. Unfortunately, the Muramasa Blaster is a prototype weapon and because of its power intensive nature, it can only be used for a limited operational period. When not in use, the weapon is stored on the left side armor. Special Equipment & Features ;*Special Weapons Targeting Sensor ;*Bio-Computer ;*"Full Cloth" Unit :The cloak-like armor is made from the remaining ABC cloak overlain on a framework of thrusters. It provides heavy defense and thrust. Parts of the armor can be moved out of the way when engaging in melee combat. ;*Skull Head Unit :Two skull head units are mounted on the Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth's shoulders, each featuring a pair of I-field generators which if used effectively can grant the unit total protection from enemy beam attacks. The skull head units can also be worn over the arms, the I-fields serving to protect Full Cloth while it charges forward to attack. ;*Heat Radiation Face Open History Variants *XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth Type.GBFT Gallery Skull-heart-08.jpg|Illustration by Hajime Katoki Xm-x1-fullcloth.jpg|Manga version illustration by Yuuichi Hasegawa Peacock-smasher.gif|Peacock Smasher Xm-x1-fc-color.jpg Full-cloth-msg-war-card2.jpg Super Robot Wars V X-1 Full Cloth.PNG|As seen in Super Robot Wars V Gunpla Skullheart-fc-mg.jpg|1/100 MG XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth (2007): box art MG Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth -Extra Finish-.jpg|1/100 MG XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth Finish (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive;2018): box art Gd_mg_crossbone_x_1_full_cloth_f.jpg Gd_mg_crossbone_x_1_full_cloth_g.jpg Gd_mg_crossbone_x_1_full_cloth_h.jpg Action Figures GFF_0031_CrossboneX3_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0031 "XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 / XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai" figure set (2006): package front view GFF_0031_CrossboneX3_box-back.jpg|GFF #0031 "XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 / XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai" figure set (2006): package rear view GFF_0031_CrossboneX1FullCloth_p01_Sample.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0031 "Crossbone Gundam X-3" figure set (2006): product sample controvertible as Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth RobotDamashii_xm-x1-FullCloth_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth" (2014): package front view Notes and Trivia References Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Mechanic Commentary 06-07.jpg External links